shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrigami
Adrigami is the het ship between Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Adrien's kind and respected words and gestors towards Kagami, when they meet up for fencing training/lessons and are spending a day together, had led to her devolving feelings for him and gets hostile towards girls who try to gain his affections, or would want her to back off him. While Adrien simply views Kagami as a friend, who is also from a well off family and understands what it is like to please a high expecting parent; which might explain a few of Adrien's caring sighs for Kagami. Season 2 When two first meet in "Riposte" during fencing tryouts where Adrien had defeated her in a match, he had no idea that Kagami is a girl or that she is from a champion fencing family from Japan until later on, when he tries to talk to an unmasked Kagami that was about to leave; before uncovering her family's legacy as he looks up on the meaning of her Sigrid ring. During their tryout match, however, Adrien felt that his win wasn't a fair one and could tell that Kagami was upset about; which is why he tried to ask her to have a decisive rematch with him as he return the red hilted rapier back to her. Kagami's beauty and revealing herself to be a girl to Adrien, however, felt him tong tided and he had gotten a bit distracted when he noticed the symbol on her Sigrid ring, while the prideful ways of Kagami's family had left her to decline Adrien's well meaning offer. As the two make their own ways home, Kagami's unset feelings of defeat gets her akumatized into Riposte and goes after Adrien so they could have their rematch, while Adrien uncovered her family's legacy and their resent move to Paris. Because her akumatized state, Adrien tries to tell Riposte that their rematch wouldn't be a fair one and that is should be when she is Kagami and not as Riposte, as she attacks him. Adrien had also tried to reason with Riposte when she had him and Ladybug cornered, but the fencing-themed villain refused to listen to him or Ladybug. Despite being hurt, Adrien makes sure that it was safe for him to transform into Cat Noir so he can help Ladybug defeat Riposte and return Kagami back to her normal self. Season 3 In "Oni-Chan", Kagami is shown to have kept the rose Adrien gave her in "Frozer", where she has pressed it in a notebook that she also uses to keep a picture of her and Adrien in. Because the picture is originally of a group photo of them with the rest of their fencing team, she torn the rest of the team out of it so the photo would only show her and Adrian alone, while Adrien's copy of the group photo is intact, framed and is kept close to his bed. Moments Season 2 Riposte *Adrien is seen looking back at Kagami with a smile, in the end card. Season 3 Animaestro *Adrien and Kagami are seen together, in the center of the end card. Oni-Chan *Adrien is seen looking "up" at Kagami with a smile, while she is looking at her kept pressed rose from him in her hands, in the end card. Fanon The ship became popular shortly after Adrien gives Kagami the rose that was originally meant for Ladybug, before going on their ice skating "date" in "Frozer" and the popularity of it continued to grow after "Animaestro" and "Oni-Chan"; which is why fans have Adrigami rival with Adrienette. Along with Kagaminette (Kagami x Marinette) and the alternate love interest ship, Lukagami (Luka x Kagami). Fandom FAN FICTION : :Adrien/Kagami on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia *According to Feri González, Kagami isn't limited to the role of alternate love interest, the same with Luka Couffaine. Gallery Screenshots and Gifs Adrigami1 (Riposte).png Adrigami2 (Riposte).png Adrigami3 (Frozer).gif Adrigami4 (Riposte).png Adrigami5 (Riposte).png Adrigami6 (Frozer).png Adrigami8 (Frozer).png Adrigami10 (Frozer).gif Adrigami9 (Frozer).gif Chatgami (Oni-Chan).jpg Fanart Adrigami by misshewlett-23.jpg Adrigami by samurais-sideblog.png Variations :Adrigaminette refers to the ship between Adrien, Kagami and Marinette Navigation